


Christmas Celebration (μ's ver)

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [39]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: μ's wants to make sure Maki gets a visit from Santa
Series: One-Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Celebration (μ's ver)

It was Christmas Eve. The members of μ’s were spending the holiday together. They had gone out to a house they rented for the occasion. Everyone was excited for tomorrow. They couldn’t wait to celebrate Christmas together. But, there was one thing that was wrong.

You see, Maki was the problem. She still believes in Santa. Her parents had told her that Santa wasn’t going to be bringing presents to their house since she wasn’t there. The rest of μ’s was upset with that. It would’ve been fine if they had told Maki the truth but they hadn’t. So, what were they going to do about it? They were going to make it seem as though Santa did visit the house.

The only problem left was that none of them knew what to do for that. They had some of the presents ready, but not all of them. They needed one for Maki. They didn’t know what to get her.

In order for this to work, some of them had to go out shopping late at night. They don’t want Maki to grow suspicious of them. The shopping party consisted of Umi, Eli, and Honoka. Everyone else was at the house. Most were sleeping, but some were staying up to wait for them to get back from the store.

They were very thankful that the stores were open late. Otherwise this would’ve failed. Umi was leading them around the store as they looked for something that Maki might want. It was hard. They had no clue what she wanted for Christmas.

Honoka was being extremely hyper as always and running from shelf to shelf. She was examining everything. Umi was ready to slap her for her behavior. Eli was keeping her from doing so.

"Do you think she'd like this?" Honoka asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"No. Please put it down and stop touching everything." Umi was on the verge of just giving up on Honoka.

"Fine…" Honoka pouted and put the object back on its shelf.

"We've been here for almost an hour and we haven't found anything. Do you think we should just give up?" Eli asked, "There isn't a whole lot more to look at."

"There will be something." Umi stated.

The three of them continued to look. Eventually, they found something. It was a section with different idol merchandise. They decided it was their best bet and got Maki some merch. They knew the groups she liked the most.

Once that was done, they made their way back to the house. They snuck back in and started to wrap the presents. It didn't take them too long to do. Soon enough, they were done and went to bed.

…

The next morning, Honoka couldn't wait. She was eager to get to the presents. Honoka went around and made everyone wake up. A few members weren't very happy about it. They had wanted to sleep in.

Eventually, everyone got into the living room where the tree was. Everyone acted surprised at the presents.

"Looks like Santa did show up this year." Kotori said with a smile.

"Can we open them now, nya?" Rin asked.

"I guess we could." Umi said.

"I don't see any harm in it." Nozomi said, "Let them have their fun."

The more childish members of μ's ran over to their presents. They all were talking excitedly about what they might've gotten. No one knew what their own presents were.


End file.
